


The Table

by DTrainWin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, PWP, Smut, Spanking, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: While the boys are away, little sister will play.





	The Table

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

“See ya soon, sis.” Dean called picking up his bag and leaving the kitchen.

Sam came and enveloped you in a warm hug. “Stay out of trouble.” He commanded.

“Yeah, Sammy, stay safe in the bunker and don’t leave. I got it.” You replied rolling your eyes. Ever since your injury months back, both boys had insisted that you stay behind even though you had healed just fine. You had decided it wasn’t worth the fight and were content to do research....for the most part.

You pull out your phone sending a familiar text. _The boys are gone, wanna play?_

A small smile tugs at your lips as your phone registers the message has been read. You turn to head to your room and prepare for the inevitable activities when you run into a familiar suited chest. 

“Sir,” you stammer out.

“I got your text pet.” Crowley taunted holding his phone. “However it appears my whore isn’t ready.”

You drop your head. “I’m sorry sir. You got here faster than anticipated.”

Crowley tilted your head up to meet his eyes. “Now, pet, is that an excuse?”

Your eyes widened, and you dropped to your knees while pulling your hair down just as Crowley liked. 

“Now, that’s much better pet.” Crowley stalked around you taking in your apparel. Tight denim shorts encased your thighs while a well worn t-shirt covered your upper half. 

“When did Squirrel and Moose leave?”

“About five minutes ago, Sir.”

You hiss as Crowley pulls your hair causing you to look up. “Such a wanton whore.” Crowley tsked throwing your head forward slightly. 

“Well,” Crowley tutted, coming to stand in front you, “my lecherous slut. What is it you want of me?”

“Anything you want to give me, sir.” You respond in truth. 

Crowley chuckled, pulling a chair to him with his mind. “Such a good whore.” He praised as he took a seat as if it were the Throne of Hell itself. Your mouth watered at the thought of fucking on the Throne, but quickly brushed the image aside to focus on this play session.

“Very well, poppet, let’s begin with a kiss then shall we? And if you’re a good slut and show me how much you want me, you’ll very well receive more.”

At the end of his command, you left your stance and clambered atop him immediately sealing his lips with yours. One of your hands went to the back of his neck, while the other anchored itself on his lapel. Crowley matched your passion, teeth nipping at your bottom lip before his tongue entangled with yours. 

It was only once you ground your hips against his that he pulled back from you. “Now, now, little slut, did I tell you you could look for release.”

You pouted. “No, sir.” 

“On the table, all fours. Bad sluts get punished.”

You were quick to follow orders and with a snap of his fingers, you were naked and presented before the King of Hell. The rush of it all went straight to your core as it always did. You felt a hand grab at your ass before it retreated and returned with a hard smack. You fought not to move your hips.

“Count, poppet.” Crowley commanded.

“One, sir.”

“That’s a good whore.” He praised as he reddened your ass again.

“Two.” you called out.

Crowley continued tanning your ass, finally relenting after twelve strikes and your skin was flush to his liking. His hand moved down to your drenched pussy. “Bloody hell, you are such a good slut, all wet for me already. Tell me my whore, was it the spanking itself or the fact that it was on your dining room table where you eat with those buffoons you call brothers.” He crooned.

You moaned at the image knowing this memory would be brought up at every meal. It felt downright sinful. 

Crowley withdrew his hand before smacking you directly on your pussy causing you to cry out. “I don’t believe that was an answer, my harlot.”

“All of it, sir.”

“Good girl.” Crowley praised once more. “And what does my little slut want, hmm?”

“Your cock, sir, please.” You beg, wiggling your hips slightly, the air cooling your tanned ass.

“Ah, so you’re not just any slut, but you’re a cockslut.”

“Only for you, sir.”

“I want you to say it.” He ordered.

The words flowed easily from your mouth, the humiliation feeling so good in the scene. “I’m a cockslut, sir.”

“And whose cock do you want?”

“I want your thick cock, sir.”

“And where would you like my cock, little harlot.”

“In my cunt, sir, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Crowley said as he sheathed himself fully in you. You could feel the fabric of his trousers brush against your sensitive skin and it only added to your pleasure. 

“Always such a good little whore.” Crowley murmured as he began a relentless pace. You gripped the edges of the table in order to brace yourself better against the onslaught.

“But your cunt is always so tight for my cock.” He continued. One of his hands fisted your hair pulling at it for leverage. The other made its way around your neck and squeeze slightly. It wasn’t ample pressure to block any airflow, just enough to make its presence known.

“Please, sir.” You begged feeling yourself approaching the edge of ecstasy. 

“Please what, slut?” Crowley growled.

“Please let me come around your cock.”

“You have been a good girl today. Yes, whore, come around your master’s cock.” He groaned as your pussy spasmed around his cock, his name spilling from lips as your orgasm came. Crowley pulled his cock from you and you feel his release splash across your back, a low groan emitting from him. 

You slump on the table worn from the session. Heavy breaths escape from you as you try to regain control. You vaguely hear water running and gasp as a cold towel hits your back cleaning his cum from your skin.

“Good girl, love. You did so well.” Crowley whispers as he finishes cleaning you. 

“Can you do me one more favor, love?” 

You nod still slumped against the wooden table.

“Drink some of this water, alright? You look downright exhausted and I did go pretty hard.”

You smile at his words and does as he asks, the cool water soothing your dry throat.

“It was good, though. I liked it.” You reply drowsily.

With another snap of his fingers, you feel yourself encased in a warm, soft bathrobe. Crowley gently lifts you and brings you to your room. The evenness of his breaths and the warmth of the robe lull you to sleep before you even cross your doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Crowley, and I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
